A Surrogate for the time
by Muhyogetten
Summary: Shades enters Seagate and starts to look for the kingpin of crime in the prison, when he finds the guard Albert Rackham he starts worming himself to a position of comfort inside the his organization by any means necessary. Bossy bottom Shades.


Hello there, rewatching the first episodes of Luke Cage to notice more of the awesome Shades. I Had to pitch in on the Shade fics I have been reading, mostly Mariah/Shades and damn I like those. This could end up in that if I feel like writing more.

But I hope some of you like it.

And no, it's not beta'ed and there will be spelling errors in there, sorry.

..

-"You know the rules!".

The warden voice carried out in the echoing concreate room as he scanned the two lines of prisoners. Hernan stod to guys down in his new orange jumpsuit, irritated with his lack of eye wear. Shades eyes shifted to the blond guard.

"How ever if this is your first time in the Seagate amusement park, let me just say as long as you follow the rules you fine", the warden sang. He had practiced this Hernad could hear it, but looked down when the last word had the warden's eyes on him. What was that about he thought, putting it in the back of his mind to ponder later.

"Rule number one is; You will obey every word I say. Rule number two is; No one, but the righteous will see god, and as we have no righteous people in here. God don't have to worry about your shitty prayers, and that mean I'm his mean substitute." The warden was walking down between the men, talking acting as the king of jungle.

Shades had experienced guards who though they controlled the prisons they took their nine to five in, but that was only in their heads. He tried to glance for a name tag on the speaker as he passed him, no name tags on these uniforms. He had to ask the real king about this guard, was he on the payroll.

"Rule number three; Ain't no talking when I'm talking".

..

"Herdan, your stop". The black guard called out as he opened the bars for him. "Have a nice stay", the guard laughed at him, Shades smirked at him but there was something is the guard's eyes.

One bunk cells were a luxury, that Diamond Back had secured for his stay. He sat on the bed, metal and cotton, so familiar. When the hall was empty his smirk fated from his lips.

His hands wend in his hair, stocked up for trial had him lacking a trim. He pulled it a little, only an inch of hair but too much in his mind. Diamondback had to line up on his promise, when he got out. But now finding the kingpin inhere was the next course of action, he thought to himself. Establishing contact to the outside through them to green up his experience, he was owed that much.

-you fine-, he heard the wardens voice again. Easy way to get some cigarettes and maybe a good fuck, at least a fuck that could save him from being some half-ass motherfuckers bitch all of the time.

..

"How short, new guy?", Nikos said. Being one of the only prisoners to be licensed to had razors or a trim machine, he had a supervised barber shop for the inmates.

"Take it to a quarter inch", Shades smiled at the Greek powerhouse of a man. Catching a look on his large arms before fixing his eyes on the mirror in front of him, oh if didn't he did miss his Raybans. Rolling his shoulders painfully as Nikos started the machine.

"Nikos got you my man. What be the name?"

"Shades."

"How you got here? You want a shave as well?", he asked without looking at him as he worked over the other man's scalp humming.

A smirk flew over Hernads face, a hand landed on his lightly stubbled chin. His eyes focused on the others blues. "Manslaughter, you? And yes, clean". Lowering his voice and looking, at what seemed to be a distracted guard. "Who run things around here? Have to make my arrival known".

The guard eyes were then on him. Shades smirk didn't falter. Bitch ass guard did know to.

"You needs to speak to tha warden Albert Rackham, Shades", the guard dragged out his name. Nikos looked down, still working on his hair.

"The warden?" Unfaced but interested. "When can I see him?". Nikos stopped in his tracts, but continued soon after.

"Take you, when you done. Then you end for today Niko-boy". He looked at shades again, "He goes by Sir Rackham".

Shade just folded his arms and still just holding his chin in contemplation, nodding at the guard then his own reflection. Rehearsed bitch is the lion king after all, Hernan smiled to himself. Easier for Diamond Back to send him green, easier to work without getting more years. He had to be smart about it, but this boated well.

..

He was followed by the guard down steel steps at the east wing of the complex. Tubes and valves everywhere and humming tanks of gods knows what, but a sound caught Shades between their footsteps. The sound of fist against flesh. His brow furrowed, but he continued.

"You are a little small for the fights, but maybe the warden has something he can use you for".

There were two convicts in the make-shift ring pummeling each other, to a camera on the wall. A fight ring for a cam site? Hernan thought to himself, not the work he was looking for. But he could make it more lucrative, he was sure. He much preferred an unfair fight. -Go in winning- as Cottonmouth always said. He rolled his shoulders feeling that strain there from the time he showed him what he was about. He clenched his fist, but he much preferred bitches to him. And he only put up with him to be close to his cousin, he felt his heart skip a beat. She could slap you from across the room with one look. A light shutter ran through his body, before he got the better of himself.

The handful of other guards was focused on the fight, but Albert was walking to meet them with a grin on his face.

"You're quicker than most, mister Alvarez", the eyes looked him over. "What can you do for me, convict?" Hinting at the other convict jumping to get ready, as he stopped in front of Shades. "Are you one of them?".

"Nah, not unless I need to, sir. I'm here to refer you to my former employer Diamondback". He scanned his face, and folded his arms over his chest. "He might want to help you out for helping me out a little. But I will work, if that is needed, sir".

"So, I need to talk to him to get your resume? Tsk these new criminals." He grinned at the other guard, then firmly putting his hand on Shades shoulder. Closing his hand around the prison jumpsuit. "I have an extra rule just for you, motherfucker, if you EVER try to rat this out? I will end you", Hernan could feel his breath in his eyes, he tried to keep them open as he felt them dilate.

"Yes, sir", Shades said his voice raspy from the new dry. The warden pushed him back a little as he let go of him. There were more to this guy. "Were you streaming to? I'm sure my people can get you into some backroom betting in DC and maybe Harlem if I slip you two phone numbers not one." He tilled his face to the side as he moved close to the warden again and puckered his lips just slightly. "So? Do you want me, sir?".

A pause followed a snicker from the guard besides them. The warden looked at him for a second before a gesture send him to the spectators of the fight miraculously still going. Shades could smell the blood in air, but his eyes were on the taller man trying to read his expression. Rackham smiled at him, tongue between the teeth on one side of his mouth, biting. The elevator-eyes scanned Alvarez form. "Let's go to my office, you got some calls to make".

..

Shades handed the phone back to Rackham after some calls. Albert had an ear to ear smile on his face. "So what ells you offering, Shades? What's that for a name anyway?". He put the phone down and folded his hands over the desk.

"I can be your eyes on the floor, I can help you find real fighters". He tilled his head crossed his hands over his chest, chin in hand.

"You will follow me around and deal with my inmate problems, I will get you extra food, better mattress, some spending cash. But I get your loyalty and what ever I ask for, is that clear".

"Anyting more you need, sir?" He moved around the table fingers dancing on the wood and the paperwork. Closing the blinds on the window as he lifted an eyebrow at Rackham. He looked content with the situation, licking his lips at the younger man and turning his chair at him. He could see the reaction from the older man, as he dropped to his knees in front of him. He didn't move to work at the belt, but look the other in the eye testing how this was going to be.

Confusion on his face, "What you are waiting for Hernan?".

Slight disappointment in Shades, where apparently obvious to the blond. He tried to grab his hair, but when he deemed it to short. He ended at the other's ear. He pulled him closer in a short but hard tug, earning a whine from Shades. "That's were it's at for you little bitch?", Shades smiled at him with wide pupils.

"Yeah, can you bring it?".

Albert laughed at him, "If you are ready for it".

Hernad took his hands up to guide the belt out of the loops and then open the zipper slowly. Rackham yanked him again to hurry. Shades chuckled slightly as he hurried, he could train this man to be a half worthy dom for his stay.

He could feel it himself slowly responding as the tool he held in his hand. He tossed the cock in his hand and then moved it in between his lips earning a groan from the other. Hernans eyes looked at the blue with a coy smile.

Imbolded by the look the blond grabbed his other ear to slam his dick down the throat of his kneeling inmate. Hernad tried to control his breathing with the brutal assault on his mouth, but moaned into it. he could feel his ears burning from the grin, but that added to his own arrousal. He moved his hands to hold at the others man's hip to braise himself. The guard were moving his head slower now, but deeper and god Shades loved it even with the tears pressing at his tearducts. He thought about his fantasy of giving head to Mariah from the time he saw a cute collage kid leaving late at night from the backdoor of the old brownstone with a glinting face.

Back at the office he could hear groaning over sound of fiction from nearly having his ears ripped from his skull. Albert took a last yank and held him there as he came. Hernad tried to swallow, before he was wrenched of the softening cock coughing.

Shades smiled as he dried of the spill from the side of his mouth, looking at his sleeve he found blood. Investigating further he found a rip on the top of his left ear. He smirked at himself as he looked at the tent in his prison garb. He could hear the guard tucking himself back in his pants, still panting as himself.

"What now, big guy?" he said as he got on his knees gain, shallowing again still tasting the other.

Albert ran his hand in his sticky, graying hair, "You still wanna play, Shades?".

-Learning fast-, Shades thought to himself as he nodded. The guards lifted his boot and put it on his thigh pressing a little, as if testing the water. Shades eyes flicked down and smiled. The boot moved closer to the tent, and then it touched Shades breath hitched."What do we got here?". Rackham got up from the chair. "Get up, convict".

When Hernan didn't move fast enough the guard gripped the shoulders of the jumpsuit at pulled him up. A slight push ended the Puerto Rican-American on the table, files spilling on the floor.

The guard was soon between his legs pushing them aside for him, opening the buttons as he licked the blood as Shades ears as the smaller man under him moaned. Hernan let his hands run over the others man back and grinded his crotch at the other just to get some friction. "mmh.. more!".

Rackham open the jumpsuit more and began kissing Hernan's neck and upper chest. They helped each other to get out his arms out of the orange. Albert pushed him down on the table as he pulled of the jump suit of his lithe athletic body. Shades wished he had his Armani boxers and not these awful prison standard issue, but soon they were off to.

Standing at attention, his leg rapped around the warden, panting with wide pupils Hernad waited for two second as the other admired him to reach up and kiss him. Groaning as Rackham deepened the kiss and took the others cock in his hand. Shades closed his eyes trying to capture this moment for later use, when Rackham had discarded him. The guard moved lower over his balls and then between his leg, as his hole were touched he quivered and groaned loudly. "Don't you come, convict", the guard whispered raspy in his ear. Circling around the puckered entrance, he smiles into the neck of his convict. "You want to come, right?".

"Mhrr.. Yes please", Shades quivered again. "Please sir". Albert smiled a moved to see the face of the other, all flushed and filled with need. Shade repeated the plead. "Please sir".

Rackham then moved his hand to the other's cock and started pumping slowly. Within four strokes, Alvarez moan and began to ride the others hand though his orgasm spilling though the guard hand. "That's right, baby", he breathed into his convict neck getting blood in his light hair from the rip on the ear.

Shades smiled holding him close, useful and secure for the next three years.


End file.
